Antídoto
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Una epidemia llega a Japón causando estragos únicamente a las personas homosexuales ¿Cómo reaccionará Senpai ante esto?


**Antídoto**

 _"Interrumpimos su programa favorito para traerles un informe especial: Se han reportado varias muertes de la que pudiera ser la epidemia más grande que haya visto Japón. Los médicos aún no encuentran una explicación para esta enfermedad que ataca únicamente a las personas con preferencias sexuales diferentes; al parecer todavía no se sabe el medio exacto de contacto, sin embargo, afirman que no se debe al contacto sexual. Expertos pronostican que los casos irán en aumento pero la población debe mantenerse en calma, recomiendan reposo para los posibles afectados y en cuanto noten los primeros síntomas acudan a su centro de salud más cercano."_

Aún recuerdo ese fatídico anuncio transmitido en televisión nacional. Aquella habría sido una tranquila velada de no ser por esa noticia; toda mi vida cambió desde entonces.

Senpai no se enteró de eso sino hasta mucho tiempo después y en cierto modo se alegró por el castigo divino que nos azotaba, él contempló a sus enemigos mas no se fijó en mí. No era de los que pasara tiempo frente al televisor y se la vivía inverso en su propio mundo. Al menos en ese periodo mi vida prosiguió sin dificultades; asistí a la universidad y laboratorio como de costumbre. Cuando lo descubrió me sentí expuesto. Él no lo decía pero podía sentirlo, me daba cuenta que sus movimientos era rígidos y era cuidadoso junto a mí, _"¿Me tendrá miedo?"_ era lo que me preguntaba con bastante frecuencia. Nuestro contacto físico pasó de ser poco a nulo, lo comprendía, así que comencé a poner distancia.

Dije tantas mentiras y puse tantas excusas que terminé olvidando cual era la verdad.

 **\- ¿Hoy tampoco irás a la universidad?** Me preguntó asomando su cara por la puerta de mi habitación.

 **\- No, lo siento.** Me envolví entre las sabanas para darle la espalda. **\- Me duele el estómago, creo que comí demasiado ayer. Perdóname por no ir y ayudarte con la investigación.**

Así sucedió un centenar de veces más, él se mostró indiferente hasta que estuve a punto de perder el año escolar y decidió intervenir. Me enfrentó y yo contra ataqué, no resistí quedarme callado por más tiempo. Tuve que aislarme tal y como sugerían en televisión; fui una persona muy activa así que el encierro me mataba poco a poco.

Los puntos donde nuestra comunidad solía reunirse se vieron abandonados por el miedo y la ignorancia a esa enfermedad; nadie quería morir. Perdí contacto con mis amigos y Hiroto-kun desapareció de mi radar, me preocupaba no saber dónde se encontraba o si estaba bien pero me negaba salir a buscarlo. Algunos establecimientos cerraron pues los propietarios eran homosexuales y no quería exponerse. Al estar aislado todo lo que podía hacer era ver las noticias; observé una y otra vez cómo éramos repudiados por todo el mundo, ya no sólo Japón, muchas personas salieron en una cazaría que causó tantas muertes como las de la supuesta epidemia. A pesar de todo, la enfermedad permaneció en Japón sin que se escuchará algún otro caso fuera de aquí. Otras naciones le dieron la espalda a la nuestra, vivimos tiempos muy difíciles y se prohibió el ingreso o salida del país.

 **\- Senpai tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya del departamento.**

Enfureció, me golpeó como nunca y me abrazó con desespero de perderme. Se disculpó de su apático comportamiento una y otra vez. Lloró, lloramos, correspondí su abrazó y al sentir sus cálidos labios pude olvidarlo todo por un segundo. La tristeza y miedo desaparecía estando cerca de él pero tenía que apartarlo. El beso se rompió y yo me encerré por varios días. No quería contagiarlo si es que el virus en verdad existía; no quería verlo enfermar. La paranoia fue tomando territorio en mi corazón y evité cualquier contacto, lo deseaba tanto pero mi temor era mayor. Desconectó la televisión al verme encismado en un mundo gris de infortunio y desesperanza. Mis pensamientos eran una tortura, un martirio que no terminaba jamás. Senpai modificó sus horarios en la universidad y procuraba convivir más tiempo conmigo sin embargo yo me resistía a su presencia por miedo a hacerle daño.

Empecé a tener fuertes migrañas que traté de esconder e ignorar. Siempre me sentía decaído, cumplía con mis tareas domésticas y terminaba más cansado de lo normal. Para cuando vi las manchas que se presentaron en mi estómago supe que era tarde; estaba infectado con esa horrible enfermedad. Derramé lágrimas y escondido tras mi puerta le confesé que mi muerte estaba cercana. Le di la libertad de tomar todas sus pertenencias y el dinero que me quedaba para que se alejara en definitiva de mí pero no lo hizo.

 **\- ¡Y-yo, ya no te amo más! ¡Debes entenderlo Senpai! ¡Quiero estar solo, no necesito tu compañía!**

Escuché como golpeaba la puerta, como lloraba e intentaba entrar a mi habitación. Rogué porqué se detuviera, se fuera y pudiera ser feliz sin mí.

El dolor aquejaba mi cuerpo día tras día, llegó el momento en que no pude salir de mi cama pero Senpai estaba ahí. Por más que traté de alejarlo él se quedó conmigo. El agua rodaba por mis ojos sin lograr detenerla; cada que lo veía cuidándome era algo inevitable. _"Perdóname"_ dije un millón de veces con voz ronca. En mi garganta se formó un nudo que no se desvanecía.

El departamento se convirtió en un verdadero laboratorio, nunca supe de dónde o cómo trajo todos esos instrumentos, o de quién consiguió el permiso para hacer lo que hacía, pero él nunca dio un paso en falso. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Siempre que despertaba lo veía trabajar arduamente en algo que él llamaba _"cura"_. La preocupación constantemente adornaba su cara, él platicaba conmigo sobre sus investigaciones y me hacía sentir recordado y útil. No podía moverme pero todavía podía ayudarlo. Senpai se convirtió en mi enfermero, doctor y salvador. Ahora que yacía en una cama y había dejado de serle útil en el departamento intenté sonreír cada día para él.

 **\- Es doloroso verte sonreír.**

¿Si no podía animarlo de esa manera qué era lo que me quedaba?

Luego de tanto tiempo junto a mí Senpai nunca enfermó. Intentó de todo para curar esta enfermedad y simplemente no lo consiguió. Llevaba un año cargando con este malestar, mucho más tiempo que la mayoría de los casos, pero eso no me dejaba exento de que mi estado empeorara. Mi memoria comenzó a flaquear, las migrañas eran más severas y frecuentes; esto no podía llamarse vida. Me convertí en un estúpido que todo lo olvidaba y nada recordaba. Me volví alguien completamente inútil que tenía pequeños destellos de raciocinio.

 **\- No puedo creer que luego de tanto tiempo e intentos fallidos no te hayas rendido aún Senpai.**

 **\- Si yo no me dejo vencer por esta enfermedad tú tampoco deberías de hacerlo. Has sido el mejor asistente que he tenido y no te dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Primero me largo yo antes de que tú me dejes.**

 **\- Senpai estás llorando otra vez. Perdóname.**

 **\- ¿Q-qué dices? Mis ojos sólo están irritados por la falta de sueño… no es tú culpa.**

Y luego de un lastimoso silencio.

 **\- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera?**

 **\- ¿Morinaga?** Me vio extrañado.

 **\- ¿Quieres que llamé a Morinaga? Lo siento, no lo entiendo.** Sujete con fuerza mi frente. **\- Me duele mucho.**

 **\- N-no, está bien, ya regresara.**

De un momento a otro podía olvidar al amor de mi vida con demasiada facilidad; me disculpaba con él siempre que me daba cuenta de ello. Me sentí impotente en esta cama, no creía tener tanta diferencia a la de un vegetal.

Al final Senpai encontró la cura. Lo vi entusiasmado como nunca antes, se arrodilló junto a mí tomando mi mano al no poder abrazarme con la fuerza que él deseaba. Le regalé una de mis sonrisas, ya no iba a sufrir por más tiempo. Besé su mano y cerré mis ojos.

Mi mano perdió fuerza y Senpai lo notó.

Oí su grito de desesperación lejano y sentí su lamento descender por mis mejillas.

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos y le regalé un último aliento.

Era demasiado tarde.


End file.
